The Talent Show
by sinsrfun10
Summary: The first Annual Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's talent show. A song brings two people back together. one-shot songfic but will have before and after stories. OOC characters are featured and is AU.


Anything you recognize is not mine and either belongs to Linkin Park or J.K. Rowling and thier associates.  
_thoughts_-**two people talking/singing at the same time**  


* * *

It was the night of the first annual Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Talent Show, which their esteemed Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had thought would lift the spirits of those left behind after the final battle.

The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, was the last performer in the show that consisted of dancers, bands, and three other singers. The song that he chose was a very personal one.

He calmly walked to the stage to scattered applause and widespread whispers. The music started and the two brightest people in the room, not counting the professors, knew exactly what the song was: payback.

_Oh my gosh, my favorite song! But why? Why would he do that to me?_

"This song is dedicated to the person that knows me the best," Draco said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Telling me to go,  
But hands beg me to stay.  
Your lips say that you love,  
Your eyes say that you hate.

There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
What you build you lay to waste.  
There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
All I've got's what you didn't take.

So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this, In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets. Don't lie."

The entire time Draco was singing, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were doing something most people don't see them doing that often-thinking. They were thinking about who Draco was singing to.

"Seriously, 'Mione, who do you think he's singing to?" Harry asked, breaking Hermione out of her trance-like state.

She turned to face her two best friends for the past seven years, tearing her eyes away from the person on stage, and said, "Me."

She quickly stood up, transfigured a microphone out of one of her ball point pens that had somehow survived at Hogwarts, and before Draco knew what she was doing, she began to sing the next part.

"You promise me the sky,  
Then toss me like a stone.

You wrap me in your arms,  
And chill me to the bone.

There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
All I've got's what you didn't take.

So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this, In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets. Don't lie."

And together they brought the song to it's end, their voices blending perfectly together.

**"So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this, In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets. Don't lie.**"

"Bloody hell, Harry! Do you think? Nah, they couldn't have, right?"

As Ron asked Harry the series of intelligible questions, Harry was pondering all the time that Hermione was spending all of her time with Draco claiming Heads business. He then turned to Ron and said, "I think they broke up and he wanted her back. Badly enough to sing an American muggle song that only four people here know is Hermione's favorite."

And while Ron and Harry were discussing Hermione's love life, like most friends do, Hermione and Draco were being heralded as the first champions of the talent show by the majority of the room.

"Mia, I'm sorry I treated you like that."

"I'm sorry I reciprocated. But you did deserve it."

"I know. Hug?" He asked, opening his arms for her.

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows and drawled, uncannily like a Malfoy, "I thought Malfoys don't do public displays of affection?"

"I'm destroying that book and writing a new one. Please, Mia, don't make me bug for a hug…,"he drifted off, pouting.

"Fine, come here," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"YES! I'm forgiven!"

"Drake, everyone just heard you," she whispered quietly into his ear.

"Really? Who cares…. So am I?"

"Are you what?" she asked trying to cover her grin.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "So kiss me already!"

"Tsk, tsk, Mia. Patience ….," he replied gently leaning in to give her a kiss.

* * *

So what do you think? This is a one-shot but I plan on making Before the Talent Show and After the Talent Show stories. Oh yeah, the song is In Pieces from Linkin Park's CD Minutes to Midnight. I heard it and got the idea and then everything fell into place.


End file.
